


Venus in furs

by Ischa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which the boys are born Animagi and because they are Potters things are just a bit different for them.</p><p>
  <i>They started a game of tag (hands brushing, glances in the halls, shoulders touching) that lasted for another month before Scorpius grabbed his wrist, pulled him out of an alcove he was hiding in and hissed. “Stop calling if you don't mean it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in furs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/gifts).



\--+--  
~1~ _  
You are the sound that I hear_

 __~+~  
Their sister was different. Albus could smell it. She didn't smell wrong, she did smell like family, but she smelled different than James.  
Everyone smelled different than James.  
Albus knew that James smelled it too. Sometimes he would crinkle his nose in a way that made Albus laugh whenever someone hugged him. James would roll his eyes behind their backs and Albus would suppress a giggle in return.

~+~  
The first time Albus saw Scorpius, he just knew and he understood why James didn't crinkle his nose when Scorpius was standing close by. He shared a look with his brother and James didn't roll his eyes. Something like understanding was there. That and hunger. A hunger that Albus couldn't fathom. The only thing he knew was that he needed to be there, needed to stand close to Scorpius and he didn't care that Mum told him in a quiet minute when Dad was outside with Uncle Ron that he should please stay away from the Malfoy kid. She never would understand that Scorpius smelled _right_.

~+~  
Albus didn't really talk about it with James. It wasn't necessary. Not at all.  
He raced James in the woods surrounding the house they weren't supposed to play in, caught his ankle, bit down gently and James spun around to grab his neck – not with his teeth. He changed back, lying with his hand curled around Albus neck. Albus could hear his breathing.

“He smells right,” Albus whispered into the crook of James' neck. His sweat smelled delicious and he licked it off.

“Yeah.”

~2~ _  
We've been calling_

~+~  
Scorpius started giving them looks his second week at Hogwarts. By then James and Albus made a decision that really wasn't one. They were sure that Scorpius could smell it too. Could feel them as they could feel him. James wasn't exactly shy about the whole thing either. Albus, well, Albus just wanted Scorpius to like them. Because there was the possibility that Scorpius' mother told him the same thing about the Potter kids: to stay away. Maybe that they meant trouble.  
“We do mean trouble,” James said with a wicked smile as Albus shared that concern with him.  
There was no way in hell anyone could think James was in any way innocent. Sometimes his grin told you (if you choose to acknowledge it or not) that he could eat you alive (and he could). Albus closed his eyes and let James pet him.

~+~  
Scorpius brushed his shoulder in the hall the seventh week in. Albus turned around sharply but by then Scorpius has disappeared around a corner.  
They started a game of tag (hands brushing, glances in the halls, shoulders touching) that lasted for another month before Scorpius grabbed his wrist, pulled him out of an alcove he was hiding in and hissed: “Stop calling if you don't mean it.”

He left before Albus could formulate an answer. Scorpius smelled delicious up close. He smelled like excitement, fear and anger.  
He smelled like James had the first time they kissed under a maroon tree, deep in the forest.

~+~  
It was James of course who caught up with Scorpius after Quidditch, but Albus was there too. Where else could he have been anyway than at his brother's side?

“We don't know how,” he said and then as Scorpius sneered (and Albus' breath hitched because it was just that stupidly hot) “we don't want to either.” He grabbed Scorpius by his shirt and pulled him close. Albus could see him, _feel him_ , inhaling deeply before he crushed their lips together.

~3~  
_We took you right from your mother's home_

~+~  
“My father warned me about you,” Scorpius says in a hiss. His body winding on the sheets. Albus thinks he could watch this for hours. Until the end of time, even.

“My mother warned me about you as well, but she didn't understand,” Albus whispers into his ear. It makes Scorpius shudder and push against James fingers inside him harder. Albus pets his hair. He loves Scorpius’ too long hair, it's soft and pale and silky on his skin when Scorpius goes down on him or fucks him from behind, trying not to bite. The ends brushing Albus' shoulders in time with every measured thrust.

~+~  
Scorpius never learned how to be himself around other kids, that's why he likes to control everything around him. The thought makes Albus sad sometimes.

The first time Scorpius hunts down a rabbit, he doesn't let them even touch him. He just sits down on the grass and looks at the mess he made with his sharp, sharp teeth. The second time he only watches them kill and licks the blood from their lips and hands and thighs. It's only a beginning and it gets easier every time they shift to hunt, to play, to be themselves.

~+~  
Scorpius' mother looks at them as if they had stolen her child. Albus supposes they have, but he never was hers to begin with anyway. He always belonged to them. They just didn't know it back then.  
He kisses Scorpius' cheek on the platform in front of everyone. Marking him as theirs. Scorpius turns to make it a real kiss. He nips Albus’ lip playfully.

“At least do it right for Merlin's sake,” he says against Albus' lips. James brushes Scorpius' neck as he passes by. It makes Scorpius shiver. The two of them always play-fight for dominance. It's one of the hottest things Albus witnesses on a regular basis.

“We'll do it right when we come for you this weekend,” Albus answers and Scorpius kisses him again. Desperate and messy.

~end~

[Sequel here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/286948)


End file.
